


Day 4, masturbation

by KickedByStrays



Series: 30 day smut//Frerard. [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickedByStrays/pseuds/KickedByStrays
Summary: Well, this one took some time-To start with at least I wrote this in under an hour ngl but anyways. I think I'm actually going to update this series more often.Ye as a sorry for taking so long to update again.(Day 5 is going to be like a part 2 for this one btw)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: 30 day smut//Frerard. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915966
Kudos: 7





	Day 4, masturbation

Frank locked the bathroom door, knowing he only had a short time until the show started at that he needed to hurry up. He unbuckled his belt as fast as he could and unbuttoned his pants but didn't bother to pull the zipper down before he stuck his hand down his boxers.

"Fuck." He moaned to himself as quietly as he could, knowing he was alone and that no one could hear him, but still fearing being heard.

He started to softly stroke his already semi-hard dick and leaned against the sink so he wouldn't fall to the floor. His head fell back and he swallowed trying to keep in a moan from escaping as he started to speed up his pace ever so slightly, fearing he'd be late. 

He put his hand he wasn't using in front of his mouth to silence himself, slipping a finger in without meaning to and starting to coat it in his own saliva. It just made him moan more and he softly squeezed his dick as he sped up and tried to find every possible way to cum as fast as he could. 

He held onto the sink and bit his lip, letting his mouth fall open and letting a soft whimper escape his mouth, not caring if anyone heard it or not and only being able to focus on two things. The pleasure he was feeling at that moment, and the time. 

"Fuck, fuck-" He was cut off by a moan and forgot about everything including the time, not giving a shit anymore about if he was going to be late. He sped up and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He fully expected to cum right then but was rudely interrupted by a knock on the door. Causing him to put his hand in front of his mouth as he slowed down his stroking pace by just a bit. 

"Frank you better hurry up taking a shit or you're gonna be late." Gerard's cheery yet worried voice spoke from the other side of the door as he pulled on the handle a few times, waiting for a response from Frank. 

"I'm not shitting, I'll be there in a minute." He mentally flipped Gerard off while also hoping he would put in his diva-like stage attitude. As if Gerard in general wasn't enough for Frank to jerk off to, Gerard on stage walking around like owned the place while moaning and telling the boys to take their shirts off certainly was. 

"Well finish your make-up then for fucks sake." He heard Gerard sigh and considered putting his dick back in his pants for a moment when he thought that he might actually be late, but sped up again when he imagined Gerard standing there. His face going from an actual mad Gerard to a smirking happy to see Frank while knowing what he was actually doing in there Gerard. Arms either crossed or his hand on his hips.

"Do you need help with it again?" His heart sunk and before he knew it he already answered loud and clear. "I do." He heard Gerard try to get the door open as he mentally slapped himself while trying to get himself to cum faster than ever, knowing the doors weren't worried Gerard resistant, and knowing he could come in at any moment. 

"Calm down please, I am on the toilet as well just please wait okay." He let go of his dick after one last stroke and pulled his sunken down pants up again and buttoned them up, not bothered to buckle up his belt. He reached into the small make-up bag and grabbed out the first eyeliner he could find and drew some straight, yet badly looking x's around his eyes, not thinking he has enough time to finish both and putting the pencil back into the bag.

"Hey, are you shitting out a whole-ass building or what am I waiting for?" Gerard knocked on the door again and as Frank walked to the toilet to flush it he realized his belt was still unbuckled and buckled it up, flushing the toilet quickly and going over to the door to open it up for Gerard. 

Gerard was there with his arms crossed as Frank expected and as soon as Frank opened the door he could see his still slightly noticeable mad face turn into a smile. "Took you long enough didn't it?" Gerard walked over to the small make-up bag and sighed. "Well come over here if you want me to do it." He mentioned for Frank to lean against the sink and Frank closed the door as he walked over to Gerard. 

"Well no shit it looks bad, you used the old barely working one Ray got like three years ago because he didn't have a clue which one was the right one." Gerard held up the pencil Frank had used to draw the barely finished x's around his eyes and threw it over his shoulder. "Also, did you even try? I could draw better lines with my feet." Frank laughed a little trying to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"I didn't have much time and it felt like my stomach was going to explode at any mo-" Frank was cut off by Gerard wiping his poorly drawn make-up off of his face, closing his eyes and mouth, not wanting whatever the stuff in the make-up remover was in neither of them. 

His face smelled like lemon and he looked back into the mirror to see his face, the x's completely gone only a small barely noticeable bit on one of his eyelids not being wiped off. "Alright close your eyes," Gerard said as he finally found the correct eye-liner and grabbed Frank by his chin. 

Frank closed his eyes and if it wasn't for his shirt already hanging out his pants covering up his crotch, his erection could have been easily spotted from miles away. Gerard softly pushing himself closer against him didn't help getting rid of it either. He was holding his head up by his chin and he could basically feel his breath on his face. 

"Next time," Gerard sighed, grabbing the make-up wipe and wiping a small mistake he made off of Frank's face. "Don't try it yourself and just ask me to help you. And if you can't find me you're gonna have to go on stage without make-up on." Frank faked a pout, trying to think of anything but his dick. 

"Oh don't pout my darling, you look like a masterpiece without it." Gerard laughed as he put on a British accent, trying to impersonate Freddy Mercury while cursing to himself when he made yet another mistake. 

Frank simply smiled and let out a small laugh, the image of Gerard in a Freddy Mercury like outfit coming to mind and not helping the issue that was still very clearly bothering him. "Ah shit. We have a few minutes left, I think it's either no make-up or badly drawn make-up." Frank didn't bother to open his eyes back up again and simply muttered a "Badly drawn." Before he tried to pull Gerard, who had moved away from him a little, back by his tie that he hadn't noticed was hanging loose around his neck.

"Shit," Gerard muttered as he tried to catch his falling tie but failing and he put down the eye-liner, picking the tie up from where it had fallen into Frank's lap. He accidentally grabbed some of Frank's shirt and pulled it up ever so slightly, revealing his clearly visible erection shaping his pants into a bump. Frank, who had opened his eyes as soon as he felt the tie fall onto his lap and grabbed it just as Gerard lifted his shirt up.

Gerard, who was completely oblivious to Frank's boner, lifted up the collar of his shirt and put his tie around his neck and sighed. "Could you please tie my tie for me again, Frank?" Frank still lost in thought about whether Gerard had noticed his boner or not had to force himself out of that thought to be able to form a complete sentence that wasn't total nonsense or stuttering. 

He simply nodded and muttered a small "Yeah sure." before tieing Gerard's tie, putting one leg in front of the other, and squeezed them together giving himself some sort of friction that he really needed at a moment like that. 

Just like Gerard with the make-up, he messed up a few times but unlike Gerard, he eventually succeeded. "Enough time for make-up or do we need to go like right now?" Frank asked, trying to keep his mind off of the thought of pulling Gerard in by tie and kissing the shit out of him as he jerked himself off until he finally came. 

"We could try, if there's no time left I'll just wipe it all off again." Frank carefully sat down on the counter next to the sink to make it a little easier for Gerard to be able to do his make-up, as he thought of a way he could go through Gerard being so close to his face without making a sound or doing anything. 

He closed his eyes again, Gerard holding his head by his hair to keep him as still as possible. It didn't help much for Frank. He imagined Gerard pulling on his hair as he kissed him as hard as he could while fucking him senseless against the mirror. 

Frank played with Gerard's tie and without noticing he leaned in a little closer to him. Gerard stopped for a moment and let go of his hair, Frank feeling disappointed for a moment but feeling his heart stop for a moment when Gerard grabbed his hand and pulled it off his tie and put it down on his crotch. Frank bit his lip to hold in a moan and Gerard pushed his hand down a little further and Frank's mouth fell open and a small moan escaped.

Gerard let his hand go and continued to do his make-up as Frank pressed down on his groin a little harder. "Just continue," Gerard said, sounding slightly sarcastic. "I don't mind." Frank hesitated for a moment and questioned his friend's words. "Just don't cum all over my suit." Frank smiled and slipped his hand into his pants again, moaning at the relief of finally getting some friction. 

Gerard moved away from his and Frank leaned back against the mirror as he moaned softly, his nails digging into his thighs as he screamed out as he finally came. Gerard watched him lovingly as he stroked himself through his release and slowly started to breathe again.

"Turn around and take a look at yourself," Gerard said and Frank got oof the counter and looked at himself like Gerard said. The x's around his eyes were just like always and he smiled softly while sighing. "You better blow me after this." Gerard blurted out. "What?" Frank turned around to face him and Gerard smirked at him, winking as he grabbed his crotch and squeezed it. 

"Oh, okay." Frank laughed as they walked out trying to make themself look presentable hoping they weren't as late as they feared.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this one took some time-To start with at least I wrote this in under an hour ngl but anyways. I think I'm actually going to update this series more often.  
> Ye as a sorry for taking so long to update again. 
> 
> (Day 5 is going to be like a part 2 for this one btw)


End file.
